


The Beta

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Luffy wakes up
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. What Is Happening?

Captain Monkey D Luffy of the Straw-Hat Pirates stared out of the window of the Crow's Nest, seeing of the black sea and the starry night sky. It was a cold night, his breath kept streaming up the window making him wipe in now and again.

His mind drifted back to the time when he had to be outside and keep watch; Going Merry Gou's Crow's Nest was small and open, but he did love those nights. Luffy moved away from the window, and glanced around the library like room and smiled, he wanted a big ship but Thousand Sunny Gou really outdid everything he dreamed about.

Luffy stood and stretched his arms above his head, he did not know why he seems did this after all these years of being a rubberman, it did nothing for him. No matter how much he stretched out like he saw others do when tried or how he remembered it from his youth, it did not work.

Slowly he stood and walked around for a bit, again why he did not know; he could sit in one place for hours and not lose the circulation of his legs. He snickered to himself remembering that sometimes he would do small stretches in front of his emery as he readied himself.

Luffy yawned loudly and glanced towards the clock on the wall and frowned, the second hand on the clock's face had stopped moving. And could it have been that time the last time he looked?

Luffy came forward, standing on the chair and tapped the clock. He then leaned over and placed his ear against it, there was no sound.

"Not working, huh?" Luffy said with a tired voice. Jumping off the chair he made his way over to the desk to see the clock there. "I'm sure Usopp should be taking over from me now!" He mumbled as he flopped down in the desk's chair and glanced at the clock there. "What?! This one too!"

Luffy blinked at the desk's clock, it was stopped at the same clock as the clock on the wall.

Moaning lightly with a pout he pulled himself away and headed for the window again, wanting to check the seas one more time before going down and getting Usopp.

With his face almost pushed against the glass, he stared out blinking; seeing nothing he moved away and walked over to the next window and did the same; the only time he sighed heavily against the glass.

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled out as he saw that no stream fogged up the glass; he leaned forward, opened mouth and breathe hard. Nothing!

Blinking in confusion he stared at the glass, his eyes slowly widen as he noticed his reflection was no longer there.

"Vampire!" Luffy shouted the first thing that came to mind, "I'm a vampire! How did this happen? I didn't fall asleep for one to bite me or something!"

Luffy turned around the room, glancing at everything to see if there was anything out of place or a vampire was hiding. It was then he saw it, at the window he had last been sitting at was himself sleeping against the window.

Hurrying over to his other self and leaned only while blinking close to his face. It was his face, no doubt around that, it was him in every sharp and form. Luffy stood back looking around seeing if anyone was not him.

It was silent. Too silent, he could not hear the cold wind blow on the glass or the wind blowing his pirate flag above, nor the waves crashing on Sunny's side. He could not even hear his own breathing nor the other him.

"What's this? What's this?" Luffy said more awake now, he rushed to the window and carefully gazed at the sea below. The waters were not moving.

Black.

Everything turned black; Luffy blinked through the darkness around him and held up his arms, trying to feel the side of Sunny. He took a step forward and then another and another, soon he was walking with his arms out in front of himself.

A loud clicking sound was coming...from his right, then from his left no wait, a beeping sound came from his left. A low hum came from above and from below was a tapping noise.

It stopped.

Luffy frowned deeply, or at least he thought he was frowning. He could not feel himself, something was a dull numb feeling all over.

As if someone lifted a curtain the darkness was pulled away, upwards and out of sight. Luffy blinked slowly; he was standing in the same place he had started from, with his other self sitting by the window.

The only difference now was that he could hear the clock, hear the wind and the sea, feel the water rocking his ship gently and feel the coldness in the air.

The door opened and Luffy turned and saw Usopp walking onto the room, he walked right up to Luffy's other self, not seeing him there, and shook his shoulders.

The other Luffy blinked awake and just stared blankly up at Usopp, his face void of all emotion.

"Sorry Luffy," He could hear Usopp say, "I'm a bit late, you can go to bed now."

The other Luffy just sat there staring at Usopp, Luffy walked around and watched the lifeless eyes that were his.

"Oi Luffy?" Usopp said as he leaned forward and place a hand on his shoulder again, as if trying to wake him some more, "You can go to bed now, unless to you to sleep here?"

Luffy turned to Usopp and tried to touch him, his hand fell right through. Luffy grinned at this and did it again, the stood in front of the marksman and stuck his tongue out at him. Pulling away he laughed loudly and fell backwards onto the seat.

Luffy frowned at this.

"I can go through Usopp, but I can't go through the Crow's Nest seat?" He asked on one with a pout, he turned where he was sitting and stared at himself. Usopp had walked away saying something under his breath and sat on another window seat, staring out of the window.

"Am I dead?" Luffy asked himself as he stared at the dull eyes, "No, I wouldn't be here if I was dead! So," He thought about it some more, "Someone stolen my body!"

Luffy placed his hand on his chin and rubbed, it was then he noticed he could not feel. His skin was normally an odd mix of softness and roughness, but there was nothing. He suddenly grabbed his chin and pulled. Nothing happened.

"OI!" Luffy shouted at his body as it got up and started walking towards the door, "Give me back my body!" Luffy noticed not that he was floating, and being pulled lightly along where his body was going. There was nothing he could do but float there, he tried to pull away and stay in the room but he went right through the door.

"So I can go through the doors?" Luffy asked confused as he chose to float and watch the body stealer instead, he watched as it down the mast and headed for the men's dorm, yawning slightly as it pushed open the door and went to bed.

**XD ~ DX**

This was the worst...

Luffy was floating above the breakfast staring longingly at it, but could not touch it. The body stealer was eating it's own eat on the plate and never took from the others.

"Why ain't you said anything!?" Luffy shouted at his crew from above, he crossed his legs and arms and floated there. Everybody was eating and talking as they normally did, not one made mention of their captain's odd behaver.

Luffy held his stomach, he was not hungry at all. But that was not the point, he _wanted_ the food.

He glared down at his body; It had a grin across it's face yet no joy shone in it's eyes, those dull lifeless eyes stared at the meal before them like it was nothing.

Luffy was already sick of this, if he would escape the bounds to his body and float around Sunny, that would have been fine but he was stuck and left to think about where he was; it just was not any fun.

Sanji began to clear the plates away, even Luffy's half-eaten meal without question. The last of the Straw-Hat Pirates one by one started to leave their seats and go to their daily lives. Luffy blinked as he saw Sanji was frozen.

Sanji was frozen completely as he looked down at the half-eaten plate of food.

"Something wrong, Sanji-kun?" Nami said as she moved over to him the others turned her way, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Nami-san..." Sanji said as sweat formed at the side of his face, he opened his mouth and he appeared to have something stuck in his throat before finding some words,"Does Luffy always eat this much?"

Nami open her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Frowning she turned again and once more nothing came up, she held her neck and rubbed it slightly.

"Luffy eats this much everyday!" Nami said as her face changed into one of confusion, "Why do you ask Sanji-kun?"

"No reason..." The chef said as he looked down at the plate again and moved, making his way to the kitchen. While all this was going on, not once did the pair look down at their captain who was still at his seat.

Luffy watched as the body seemed to darken slightly, before returning to normal. For a moment Luffy thought he saw Nami's eyes widen but it was to quickly to tell. She turned and walked towards the door,

"Oh Luffy we all going to the Crow's Nest to talk about our next stop." Nami said as she reached the door, she paused there taking one last careful look, before walking out the door, she looked like she had wanted to say more.

"Oi! Body stealer!" Luffy shouted at himself, and came to stand beside it, "I don't want you to have my hat! Give it to someone else!" His body stood move, walking slowly for the door.

Luffy heard footsteps and turned to see Sanji coming back, he walked passed his body as if he did not see him there and went right out the door. Luffy gritted his teeth as he floated along, feeling the need to punch something anything! But knew that nothing would come of it.

At last his body reached the Crow's Nest, the crew seemed to have already begun walking without him. Luffy frowned deeply at this, he was the one they all waited for, even if he listened or not.

Luffy's body sat in the same place as the night before, staring dully at the crew as they chatted together. None talked to him, or even glanced his way to see what was the matter.

"Give one, anyone my hat!" Luffy growled into his own ear, he tried to grab his shoulders but like Usopp he went right through.

'... _is that really what you want for now_...'

Luffy blinked at the sound of a familiar voice but he was sure he never heard this voice before, so how could he be familiar to him.

Luffy blinked again, this time through his our eyes. He glanced down at his hands and stood he began to walk towards his crew. He felt like he was walking in water, each step was hard to take. He made to Nami, who was still talking about the next island and never seeing him there.

"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook." Luffy said with a chocked voice, he took hold of his hat and place it upon Nami's hat and grinning boldly he went on to say, "I seemed to be going away for a bit. But I'll be back. _Shishishishi_ ~"

"Did you say something Luffy?" Nami asked as she, at last, turned to him, Luffy blinked lifelessly at her. Luffy was once again floating above them.

"No," Came the flat voice of Luffy, "Nothing at all _Captain_..." The whole room became silent like everyone there forgotten how to breathe, making Luffy above frowned.

Nami suddenly looked like she was going to cry, then it happened; tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Luffy floated downwards and landed at her side, wondering what was wrong.

"Well listen carefully, we will reaching land by this afternoon," Nami said as she the tears seem fell, yet her face was a commanding one.

Luffy turned to the rest of his crewmates, those two looked like they were fighting against something.

"Wait! Could the same thing be happening to them?!" Luffy asked aloud as he glanced around the room, seeing if his crew was floating somewhere there.

'….. _no just you_...'

Luffy blinked, then looked around angrily trying to see the one who spoke, "Show yourself!" Luffy roared to the one who spoke.

'…. _soon...we...need to see …...default program is_ ….. _just a little while longer_...'

Luffy did not understand a word, but something was wrong with him and his crew. He felt himself being pulled again as his body moved away from the group. Sighing he suddenly felt sleepy, very sleepy...


	2. I Am Who?

Luffy blinked against the light that was shining in his eyes, he tried to move away but found that his head was fixed into place. Frowning slightly he tried to move his body, it heavy as he laid on something soft.

The light went away, but his vision was blurred. There were many people standing around his bed, was it his bed...it did not feel like the thing he normally slept on.

Blinking he tried to see, no matter how hard he blinked or squeezed his eyes at remained the same. The movement caused his eye, and he tried to turn to see. Their arms were outstretched towards him, holding something to his face.

'Glasses?' Luffy thought as they came nearer, the frames and the glass got clearer and clearer as they drew closer. Then they were pushed onto his face and sat on his nose. For the first time, he could see the people in the room with him; they all wore white lab coats, all had clipboards in their hands while watching his every move.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice came, as she took her arms away from his head. She stood up straight and put her hands behind her back as she moved back, only slightly. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer the best you can. I will ask the same question until I get what I want to hear. Do you understand?"

"Mmmm..." Luffy mumbled blinked behind the thick glass, he saw the people all around him held black sticks in their hands and were pointing them at him

"What is your name?" The woman asked sweetly as she stared at him with a smile.

"Monkey D Luffy." Luffy answered right, his voice sounded a little odd to his ears.

"How old are you?" The woman asked just as sweetly, still smiling.

"Nineteen." Luffy answered again, however something felt wrong.

"What do you do for a living?" The woman asked smiling down, waiting for his reply.

"I am a pirate." Luffy answered with a grin, and laughed as best he could.

"Are you a man or a woman?" The woman asked him as she turned to some of the people, who were looking on with interest. She frowned at them and waved her hand for them to move back.

"Man." Luffy answered again, but something again was nagging at him; whispering other things.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked as she kindly leaned forwards and started touching something above Luffy's head. A beep sound was heard.

"No...?" Luffy said while blinking some more, he was not sure how to give an answer to that.

"What is your name?" The woman asked again and stared with that same smile but a look cross her eyes, she was asking for something else. "Think for a moment, then give me an answer."

Luffy blinked as he thought about his own name, 'I am Luffy! The man-' He blinked and frowned deeply another name was appearing, 'Luffy, I'm a pirate...right...' He turned to the woman, who was staring at something above his head, he then looked to others. These were looking between him and the something above his head.

"What is your name?" The woman asked again, as she turned to him with a smile.

"Kuririn?" Luffy asked as he blinked at her blankly, he was not sure but that name just popped in there.

"Haha...your wife will be happy you used that!" The woman laughed as she turned the ones in white coats with a smile and raised her eyebrow, "But I need your birth name, not your account name."

"Account name?" Luffy asked as he frowned, different information began to enter his brain slowly he began to make sense of things.

"What is your name?" The woman quickly asks again when she saw the signs of realization upon his face.

"Mayumi." Luffy said with a smile now, feeling a lot calmer. "My name is Mayumi."

"How old are you, Mayumi?" The woman said as she leaned forward and started clicking some buttons, checking the brain reading.

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen of August this year," Luffy replied as he felt his body becoming more and more alive.

"What do you do for a living, Mayumi?"The woman asked with a bright smile this time, happy that he had given such an answer.

"I am a beta tester for the new sleep line game, Dream Cube." Luffy said as his memory began to return, "A new technology in a way of gaming, where the dreamer sleeps and plays out a life." Luffy thought for a moment, "This new program allowed the brain to move at a fast pace, for a year in the game an hour goes past in Real-Time."

"And are you a male or female?" The woman asks again, seemingly very pleased at his word.

"I am female...I play male characters," Luffy said with a laugh, then managed to lift up a hand and wiggle it in front of her face.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked with a smile as she reached for something above Luffy's head.

"You are Shiro," Luffy smiled as her head was freed from the heavy headgear, "The doctor who oversees the dreamer aka me." Luffy slowly sat up on her own strength which for some reason surprised her. "How long have I been In-Game?"

"Twenty-seven hours." Shiro said smiling as she turned and clapped her hands together gaining the attention who those watching them, "You can go now, Doctor Rice next door is about to wake the next beta."

Luffy watched as the men and women began to leave, they all looked like they wanted to talk to her.

"Mayumi, how are you feeling?" Shiro asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over.

"Good...It is strange," Luffy said as she began to lean forward and stared down at her legs, "It really does feel like a lifetime since I last saw you."

"Yes. Because you have been." Shiro said sighing and running a hand through her brown hair, "Any questions?"

"You said twenty-seven hours right?" Luffy asked and waited for the other woman to nod, "But I- ah, I mean my character Luffy should be that age too."

"Yes, well...you spent playing for right over nineteen hours," Shiro answered as she sighed once again, "But the last eight we switched over to Real-Time. We had a glitch and needed all betas out as quickly as we could."

"What happened then?" Luffy asked frowning, as she gripped her covers, "This World, One Piece has been running smoothly for ten months at Game Speed with non-players and with no trouble."

"We have you tell you since that was the agreement of the betas..." Shiro said as she glared towards the doors, then with a low voice said, "We think that someone tried to hack."

"Hack!" Luffy hissed through her teeth and quickly looked around the room. "How is that possible!?"

"No one knows..." Shiro leaned forward wanting no one to hear, "We are checking if any of the betas could have done this, but you know this new program, it seals off the players' memory. And with no login screen or any screen of any kind. There is no way any can get in and discover."

"Why tell me?" Luffy asked smiling as she leaned back in her bed, but frowned as she hit against the headgear.

"You are almost famous," Shiro said with a grin, "You were one of the players to the first Drive Game: Dragon Ball's Kuririn! A lot of people trust and are happy that you are here!"

"Thank you, but it is my friend who laid the path," Luffy said proudly with a bold grin, "I only followed on that path."

"You are making a path for Piece One!" Shiro said with excitement shining in her eyes, "This has never been done before! Blocking out memories of real-life and living in-game for so many hours and being there for years at a time. We may even push the limit and years become minutes, think of how many games to can play in that time!"

Luffy laughed at the older woman's joy, this was a breakthrough. And a new way to play for gamers. There was a Game Centre where anyone can go into a new world, Dragon Ball was the grandfather of this all. A fighting game where playing battled it out, however it was all in real-time and feel were dull.

"I'm going to leave you to your thoughts," Shiro said as she suddenly moved away from the bed and walked towards the door, "We can talk later. Also, call your wife, she has been bugging me the whole day you were In-Game."

Luffy smiled and waved, watching as she left the room. The thought of calling 18 his In-Game wife in Dragon Ball did not sit well with him, she never wanted him to go into other games. She glanced behind and smiled once she saw the head hear had been moved, she did not see here Shiro moved the thing; Luffy allowed her thought to recap on her life.

Dragon Ball was the first Game where a player could go 'into' the game. Using the Cocoon Gear, that was in the Centres; however many people were unwilling when it first came out eight years ago, and she was one of the first.

So that people knew how safe the system was, the player could allow themselves to be watched by the outside world. Goku became the one to watch, he grows in the game like no other and got to have many friends while there. Luffy then Kuririn just happened to be paired up with him while learning the basics.

Time did move differently, but only between AI and Players. The years were marked as months, and characters grow up in no time. The AI of the Dragon Ball world knew that they were data, and kept to their roles.

One Piece and it's rival Ninja Warriors were the first Game to have the AI who know nothing about their world being nothing but data. Also, the player themselves did not know that they were players.

The beta in Ninja Warriors was building their own history, and many betas flocked to this; getting a chance to make a name for themselves like Goku of Dragon Ball.

The Beta for One Piece started ten months ago and ran on the new speed setting of making history for itself from the AI; no one could ever dream the AI to come out as they did. Their data was nothing like anyone had ever seen and they breed new Ais. The whole of One Piece began a new world, with its own people.

Last month they switched to Real-Time and let four betas into that world. They completely shook up the place.

And to make the game more interesting, the next beta players were to start as a baby with memories sealed of real life. Because of the time difference they wanted to see if this could be done. This was something else that other game ideas were coming up with. If this could happen, those who dreamed of having a good life could game so in a game for twenty-four hours or forty-eight hours.

Luffy leaned further into her bed and messed around with the screen trying to get her wife's number to come up.

18 was an AI she married as Kuririn, but since learning where her husband really disappeared to and that she was able to contact him from the world, she always checked upon him.

"I haven't the heart to tell 18 I'm really a seventeen-year-old girl..." Luffy said with a laugh, as the screen turned a bright blue and a sign came out. Luffy blinked being able to talk to AI from In-Game only happened last year, the person on the other end, however, would only saw them as they know them. "All 18 will see in a middle-aged man, who is her husband."

"Kuririn." Luffy's wife growled down the phone, "What's wrong, why are you calling so early?"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy grinned at the image of a blonde-haired blue-eyed woman, "Sorry, but something did happen. I'm calling to say that everything is fine with me."

"You sound different..." 18 said frowning deeply as she studied the image in front of her, "And what is with that laugh? You sound like a moron."

"Thanks and I'm still in my new character," Luffy said blankly and wondered how 18 saw her husband looking at her expressionless.

"So your new character is a moron?" 18 asked as she reached for something out of the screen's vision, "When will you be home?"

"My new character has not died yet," Luffy said with a kind smile, trying to get back into Kuririn's character, "I will call again before we first go in again, I can only return once I'm dead. But it's only been a day..or two since, I last talked to you. How are my two favourite girls?"

18 who had her arms crossed and looking sour, suddenly smiled at him at the mention of their daughter who was an AI like herself. For an AI 18 was oddly attached to both Kuririn and their daughter.

"She doing well," 18 said with a smile as she leaned forward, her hard blue eyes soften greatly showing Luffy a face only for her. "She also misses her daddy. She going to upset that she missed your call."

"Mmm...sorry sorry," Luffy said with a smile and bow to the head, "I never knew I would be able to talk to you so soon ever. I'll make it up to the both of you once I return."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." 18 said as she leaned forward and turned off the screen.

Luffy smiled as she leaned back on the bed, the need to continue playing there since she still felt like Luffy rather than anyone else.

Luffy thought about something, what happened to data of the old AI one they died. Did they get deleted or did they had moved to an 'afterlife' like they do with Dragon Ball.

"I should have rules more on the AI on things." Luffy said with a sigh, "I could have found out what happened to my brothers when they died." Another thought entered into her mind, "I could see if 18 could come in with me as well...maybe not...much too powerful for that world. Shishishi."


	3. The New!

Mayumi hums as she ate, it was nice to be fully awake again enough to have real food. Glancing towards the screen she carefully watches Monkey D Luffy's funeral; that straw-hat he loved so much was being buried with him, which seemed like a waste, it would only rot there.

After the bugs had been sorted out, she and the other beta testers returned to the game world, sealing their memories of the outside world. There she played as Luffy for another number of years before he died.

They were waiting for the last beta to die before revealing to the world the newest game world. Pirate World.

'They should have kept the default name... One Piece sounds better...' Mayumi as she readjusts her glasses and continues to watch, 18 had called the moment she was awake and had talked with her and our daughter for ages, missing the events right after her death.

Mayumi was happy to discover that 'One Piece' world that she had lived, was going to continue, for research reasons, since the AI basically is a life form there. Another she was happy and yet unhappy with, was data of chosen were being taken and given over to 'Pirate World. She could understand maps, cities and climate programs, but not the AI character ones, there was meant to stay in.

At first Luffy through 'D' stood for those who were betas, because Blackbeard turned out to be an RL person as well; but she had been wrong, it was a random program for AI being 'reborn' into their world so the researchers could keep an eye on them.

Well, it turned out this was not the first time Mayumi had been into the One Piece world, thus a 'D' was given to her. It was during the testing for the new sleep, speed and seal runs; during that time last year, four testers were thrown in at random.

Mayumi's first name she used going into the One Piece world: Gold Roger, the 'D' then came later in a mistake, only because Rouge was a 'D' carrier that Ace became one, not because of him/her.

Now when AI 'dead' in their world, they would be taken or even born into the 'Pirate World', after being told this, Mayumi had to ask. Was Ace in that new world? Or would he be reborn into 'One Piece'.

"Morning Mayumi," Shiro greets as she comes into the room, "You can go home once the doctor comes round."

"Okay thanks," Mayumi answers with a large grin on her face, she then glances at the box that was beside her bed, that new game 'Pirate World' within. "This is being launched next week right?"

"Yes. Everything in going well," Shiro answers as she scribbles down on her clipboard in hand, "The Dreamer part included, speed up is still under testing because of the confusion when some betas woke up with."

"Mmmm..." Mayumi hums as she listens then reaches up and turns the channel over, no longer wanting to see people cry for her, or rather Luffy, "Does feel real. I understand why..."

"Did they tell you, your game data as been used?" Shiro asks smiling knowing, as Mayumi turns at her with a frown, "The data of you as Roger and Luffy has been installed! You can make a new character and play with your existing ones!"

"Wait! What?!" Mayumi says blinking in shock, "But it says one character per person if people wanted another character when they would need to buy another game!"

"Your data is altogether." Shiro says continuing to smile, then gave her a wink, "All betas have been given that right."

"Wow..." Mayumi breathes out, but knew that she wanted to make a new character up, however, it was a big deal be able to keep not one but two characters. Suddenly she realized that Shiro had lost her smile, a serious expression now cross her face, "What's wrong?"

"It was announced about four hours ago..." Shiro says in a grave manner, "You was still sleeping, but now that you still well in mind, I can tell you."

Mayumi sat there, waiting for her to continue. The other women silently stare before going on.

"Dragon Ball Country is being uprooted." Shiro explains causing Mayumi to frown, "They want to take the chance, like Ninja Warriors and Pirate World, they want their AI unaware of the Real World. AI there will not know about their RL people counterparts, in fact there has been given a choice for the player to cut ties."

"Cut ties..." Mayumi says frowning more.

"Start a new, without their current AI companions." Shiro says with a small sigh, "Dragon Ball set the bar, has broken records and is the grandfather to most of In-Game gaming, however, it is old, it's time has passed, people use it more as a social network then the fighting game in went to be, setting up shop."

Mayumi lowers her head, understanding what she meant; she too has been the same, using Dragon Ball Country as means of playing house now rather than fighting. There was also 18 and their daughter, sometimes she sees the sadness in her wife's eyes.

"When is this happening?" Mayumi asks looking up, if it has just been announced then it has not taken place.

"At the end of the month," Shiro says a gently smile now gracing her lips, "Many people are not overly bothered about it, saying it was about time it moved into this new age; others like yourself, who have a family there, are more upset over this."

Shiro turns and makes her way out of the room, leaving the sad-looking Mayumi to her thoughts. The young woman seemed to want to cry but was unwilling to do so in front of her.

{][}

Mayumi stares through the screen, as her daughter and wife go on with their everyday life, without her. After returning home she went to the Game Centre, plugging in she went 'home', it was then she spent the whole month there, going back and fore. 18 did not know the reason, but she was happy for Kuririn being there like promise during the summer months.

Then it happened, the whole closed down and a new improved one took its place. Kuririn and 18 never have met, their daughter knowing the time with her 'father'.

But Mayumi no longer wanted to be there, in a world where 18 did not know him, being unable to talk about the Real Life was a hard thing, since that was how it always was. Of course, it would be the same with Pirate World, but nothing because those AI never knew.

"I missed the launch..." Mayumi mumbles with a sigh as she takes the helmet and carefully wires it in, with the new game; another thing that happened. Players no longer had to go to Game Centres, a Game Helmet had been released alongside Pirate World and Ninja Warriors; it could be used at home.

Even Mayumi had been surprised over this, no word was leaked about this project and a mighty cheer from gamers the world over roars out.

"Okay..." Mayumi says with a slight frown, she glances over to the bed and then to her seat in her bedroom, not sure where she wanted to be while playing.

Taking up the helmet she places on her head while moving over to the bed, it was a little heavier than she thought it would be, so laying down was her best choice. As she settled on her bed, she got into a comfortable position before bringing up a hand and closing the front.

"Log in: User name: **Kuririn** : Password: *********54** " Mayumi said as her vision changes to black.

She finds herself in a white room with a desk in the middle, walking over she pulls out the chair and take a seat; a see-through keyboard was in the deck, bring her hands over she starts getting her character data and grins when Luffy form appears. It was older, the last form and the one she dies in.

Clicking a few buttons she chances the age, now a twenty old year Luffy stood before her. Glancing to the side she looks at Roger's data, because of trouble at the beginning her memories of playing as he was completely sealed.

"I want a new character anyway..." Mayumi mumbles as she using the menu unique to her and other betas. "This time I am going to be a woman! I always seem to be men."

With a blank canvas, she began to form her new character, a young woman her own age with long light blonde hair and brown eyes. Tight-fitting clothes, a yellow vest and brown trousers that went down with over her knees, she had darker brown ankle boots with over a slight heel. Weapon of choice was a long swore.

"Character's name?" Mayumi says aloud thinking as she pauses, then smiling her given her new name, "Silk!"

Confirming the remaining details, Mayumi stands and rushes over to her new character as soon as she touched it she became it. With a shine of light, she walks forward, glancing around as it faded.

Silk stood in a large hall, with a double door on the wall in front of her; taking a few steps forward she gazes over her shoulder at the green crystal was behind her, where she came from.

Then she brings her hands up, at the backs of them was a diamond-shaped crystal which was a pale green, which was her level rate. According to the book, that was now to tell apart AI or NPC from a Player. To get around the whole difference, Players are there own species that came to the world and settled down.

Since everything was in RL time, their species slept in crystal dorms until the players return, with the world around them continuing on. It was still in the testing period, if people did not like this it was said that they would patch it somehow later.

Silk walks out the hall and through the double doors, blinking up at the blue skies. Grinning she hurries towards the town she could see in the distance, she had decided to be in East Blue to start with. The Four Seas was the starting levels: East Blue – Easy, South Blue - Normal, West Blue – Hard and North Blue – Expert. No one starts in the Grand Line, that was where most of the 'quests' there and part of the overall quest was making your way there, in different ways.

Tapping her sword the newborn hums aloud, excited at the new adventure that awaits her in this old familiar world.


	4. Trapped Silk!

Silk wanders down the dirt path, passing some trees, brown eyes stared at clear blue water; it was so real. The way the sun glittered off the water like many diamonds, the shadows of the clouds in the sky moving over.

She had been there was a year now, this time playing not as a pirate but a bounty hunter. Which was fun in its own way, she got to challenge lots of people to fights without a reason and the information network in place was amazing.

'Wonder if that is new, or there was a network in 'One Piece',' Silk thinks, she made her way down the hill's path, 'It could have been because I was a pirate that I never noticed.'

Blinking she sees a town off the coast, along with a dock. This made her grin, she could Logout there. Quickening her pace, she thinks over the Crystal system that was in place.

When Players logged out they left their bodies behind, some find leaving their body in this any old place was uncomfortable, so other Players set up a business, giving them a place to leave their body while returning to the RL. Some spent the whole day again, coming in only during the evenings.

Walking along she raised her right hand in the air, with a one downwards movement she brought up a see-through screen. She continues sliding her hand in motion, left, right, up and down; A screen that no AI could see.

The blonde eyes flickered over a button on the top left-hand corner, two 'x' in different colours were there. Depending on which one she touched, would bring up her old characters. Monkey D Luffy, Gol D Roger and Joy Boy.

The last one came as a real shock to her, not knowing that this one existed. It was one of the very first trials runs, and with this one, she was not born into that world. Simply placed there.

Shaking her head, she focuses on Luffy. While she was sleeping, she had been him. Born and raised into that world, it had not been just a game but real life. There was an odd longing to return to being that person.

Silk fought against that with all her will power.

'Maybe this was what Shiro meant...' Silk thinks dully, blinking she noticed that there was still a hike to get to the town. Looking around she spots a rock on the side of the path, moving over she turns and settles down upon it.

Moving her hands she clicked and glances through her items. Pausing when she sees a familiar straw hat. Why her beloved hat had been in her inventory was beyond her.

Players place large items in there, including ships; this, however, depended on level and money. Silk got her money and level through bounties, and she had a small basic sail ship in there, allowing her to go from island to island.

Luffy's inventory she found was at maximum, which meant that character could place unlimited good within. She almost bounces for joy at the sight of Thousand Sunny Gou, along with the straw hat. However, the straw hat appears in all her inventories, even Roger's and Joy Boys.

There was also something in Luffy's inventory that did not make sense, and there was no information on it other than the name.

The item was marked as 'Brook's Soul', and it unnerved her.

Silk clicks out, then moving her wrist she removes the screen in front of her. Leaning back she glances upwards, staring at the blue sky with a few fluffy white clouds drifting by.

After coming into this new world, one of the first things she did was looked up to see if her old crew was there. Everyone was there, in different places. The Straw Hat Pirates never was in this place.

Roronoa Zoro number one swordsman of the East Blue and famous pirate hunter; Pirate Hunter Zoro. Normal Players could not touch him, they were to weak. It was said this was a mistake in the program and he was meant to be somewhere base in the Grand Line.

"Cat Burglar" Nami was a high-level thief character in the East Blue. Not much was known about her other than her name.

Sogeking. That was the only thing to go by, Usopp's name was not listed. Sogeking was marked as an adventurer in the New World. But like Zoro, was for some reason in the East Blue.

Black Leg Sanji was a pirate chef from North Blue, not much information was given on him, like the others, however, he was strong enough to be placed in the North Blue, which was Expert mode. _But_ once again, he was in the East Blue, Easy level!

Seeing a pattern here, she had half thought that Chopper, Robin and Franky would be there.

Silk had been right in thinking this.

Franky Family had set up shop in the East Blue, close to Dawn Island. Cyborg Franky himself went out of his way to make trouble for the marines.

Nico Robin the Revolutionary. Who was in the West Blue. But Current sightings claim she is in East Blue.

There was no news on Chopper. And of course, Brook's Soul was in her inventory.

Blinking out of her thoughts, she sees a man grinning at outright in her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Silk asks bluntly, frowning deeply, "And why are you all in my face?"

The kneeling man laughs and swifts backwards, he lowers his knees to the ground. Still grinning.

"Yo!" The strange man says grinning boldly at her, "I thought you would scream and jump back or something."

"Why would I do that?" Silk asks tilting her head slightly, then remembering who she was, she sat out a little, "What do you want?"

"My name is Van Don," The man says holding a hand to his chest, "I've started my own Rest Hotel! And it's near here!"

Silk leans forward, looking interested now, "Really? I was just heading to town to Logout."

"That's great!" Van Don cries out joyfully, he quickly gets out and points towards some trees, "My new business is right through there!"

"How much are your rates?" Silk asks raising up, she began to follow as he moves towards the trees.

"Not much!" Van Don says grinning, he continues walking fast. Silk studies him, he was a handsome dark-skinned man, with gelled back black hair, he wore a grey business site. But there was something off about him, something that she could not put her finger on, "Here!"

Moving forwards she stares at strong creamed coloured things, sticking close to some stone walls. There were little holes at the top.

"What is-" Silk began but stopped when she was suddenly picked up and threw upwards. She sailed in the sky for a moment blinking in surprise, then landed hard in a narrow space. Suddenly it went dark.

"Oh, a newcomer?" A voice in the darkness said, casing to frown.

"What's happening?" Silk asks the voice, straightening herself out, "Where is this place?" On looking up she sees tiny holes.

"This guy is cheating," The voice explains, "He has some weird power and keeps sealing people into this place, it all connected, we can talk to others."

"Cheating?!" Silk cries out after a moment silence, letting this new piece of information sink in, "What the hell?! Kill yourself and you respawn back at the last place you slept!"

"That's just it... this place in markdown as a place to rest," The voice sighs out, "Killing ourselves, we respawn here."

"What does he get from it?"Silk asks feeling rage boil, "I haven't paid any money over!"

"Nothing, this guy is this a creep." The voice said with angry, "People have been sending in complains but so far, nothing has been done."

"Fine. I'm logging out." Silk said, "I have mock exams in the morning. Talk to you when I get back."

"Sure." The voice replies bitterly. With that Silk logged out.

{][}

Monkey D Luffy walks out of the main hall, enraged at what had happened. He was glad that new characters started at different points from the other ones; he chose the strange island that was closed to where Silk had been trapped on.

Glancing down at his hands, he notices the black and red crystals embedded there. So much different from the other ones.

"Gear Second." Luffy hisses pumping his blood, he took off running at shocking speed, heading for the docks.

{][}

"Oi!" Luffy shouts through the gaps, he was standing upon the strange objects,"Can you hear me!?"

"Yes!" It was the same voice from the night before, "Who are you?!"

"I'm Silk, we met last night! I talked to you a few hours ago!" Luffy says hopping over to the place where the voice came from, knowing that his other self was right next to it.

"Silk?" The voice asked, confused, "But you're here!"

"Yes, I said I was bringing someone! I bring me!" Luffy declaims laughing loudly, "I'm going to get you out now!"

Luffy raises a fist and slams it down with such force, the top of the cocoons cave in. Because they were all connected, a large creak slit throughout the top. It did not take long before the ones within began tearing apart the damaged cocoons.

"That was surprisingly easy..." Luffy mumbles looking at his fist, he knew that Silk was on a much lower level than him, but the differences were shocking now that he was in his body again.

"You're...Silk." A voice asks unsure, looking around Luffy sees many people staring at him.

"I am." Luffy says with a mad grin, "And I'm not. I have two characters."

"That must have cost you." The man said, he had long brown hair tied up with string and always wore black and red items of clothing, today the thin young man had on black pant with a red belt and a black shirt, along with heavy looking boots, "I'm Fi Frisps by the way... what's this character's name?"

"Luffy!" Luffy answers, he looks down and sees his other self, "There is Silk!" jumping down into the narrow space he places a hand over her, she vanished along with the crystal around her. Leaping up he glances around, "Where is that guy?"

"Van Don." Frisps says knowing who he meant, "That jerk is going to that Times New Flag contest."

"...huh?" Luffy says blinking, "That contest last for three weeks right?"

"Yeah. Starts tonight sometime." Frisps answers frowning, "I don't have a crew or a ship, so I can't join into something that big."

"Mmm~" Luffy hums out thinking, an odd idea pops into his head, "How many of us were trapped in there?"

Both Luffy and Frisps glance around at them, there was about a hundred people. Some was helping still more getting out of the cocoons.

"You think... we could join?" Frisps asks looking shocked, a couple of men and women stepped forward looking ready to fight.

"Yeah, I have a ship. And a flag." Luffy says grinning, "You have all join my crew as temps, leave after the contest. Let's kick that Van Don right back to level one!" there was a mighty cheer from the Players around him.

"What is your pirate crew's name?" Someone asks, a tall dark blonde haired woman came to stand next to him.

"Straw Hat Pirates!" Luffy announces grinning to them, "Any who want to join, solely for this contest. Can!"

"But the contest has started!" Someone shouts, the person was peeking over the top of many people's heads.

"That contest last for three weeks, during that time anyone can join." Another person explains, "Only the last four days does it, close people, off."

"What's this contest about?" Yet another person questions, Luffy blinks turning fully to the right to see the person, a twin swordsman.

"The contest in about flag capture." Frisps explains loudly for them to hear, "The ship is placed on water current inside a stadium, over the week it slowly heads towards the centre. The aim of the game in to protect your flag and capture others."

"And how are we suppose to get there?" A dull voice asks, looking over Luffy sees a man dressed in red leather, "That contest in close to the Grand Line's entrance."

"The same way we travel!" A happy looking curling brown hair girl says, pushing her way to the front, "Through the crystal! Once we're marked down as in, we travel by crystal to the starting chamber."

"Huh? I've never been there, is there okay?" A giant of a man asks, towering over some people to the left of Luffy.

"Yes, it's a contest," Frisps answers with a smile, getting into it now. Players could travel to the island by crystal points, however over if they first travel there by ship or feet and form a link.

"Should we go?" Luffy saying pointing over to the tops of the trees, he could see the water from where he stood on top of the still crumbling cocoons, "We still need my ship to be on water before we can go! So is everybody ready?!"

The hundred plus people let out a mighty cheer, they as one began rushing forward, heading towards the docks with Luffy leading the way.


End file.
